


soft boys

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, George wears chapstick, M/M, Makeup, Ringo wears nail varnish, Soft Boys, They're cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fighting with toxic masculinity, harristarr, kinda so, starrison, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Ringo wears nail varnish and George wears raspberry chapstick
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	soft boys

George put away the last clean and dry dish and then placed all of them on the shelves where every one belonged. His boyfriend Ritchie turn off the water and cleaned the sink. When George faced the man again he saw him wiping his hands with a towel. 

The younger man drifted away in his thoughts how he missed those fingers caressing his cheek, how he miss the warm of the hand and cold of the rings. Even if they were cuddling in front of the tv no more than half an hour ago.

George blinked twice and came back to look carefully at Ritchie’s hands. But something else caught his eye. The nails... They seemed- shiny. 

Ritchie already dried off his hand but the nails- the nails they still seemed to be covered in something.

„Ritchie?”

„Yes honey"

„Your nails?” George nodded his head in boyfriend's direction.

„Yes what about them?” Ritchie brought his hands closer to his eyes and studied them carefully.

„They- they are shiny. A bit strange, isn't it”

Ritchie's face dropped, his nearly always plastered smile disappeared. It wasn't something which George wanted to cause. He didn't want to make his boyfriend worried and sad.

„Uhm- they- I can explain it" Ritchie stuttered with some difficulties, his whole face red in embarrassment.

„Don't explain yourself please. Just tell me luv" George got closer and tried to meet those blue now sad eyes.

„Please don't hate me Georgie” it was quiet. George frozed at those words.

„You know that i can't hate you. I love you Richard" George kissed gently his cheek and waited patiently for the time when Ritchie was ready to speak again.

„So I've been drumming a bit more lately” 

George's reassuring smile told him to continue.

„And it can be pretty tough sometimes. You bandaged my hands yourself” they both chuckled.

„But the skin isn't the only thing that breaks. The nails do it too. And I- I'm wearing a nail varnish. It's colorless just to keep the nails stronger” Ringo didn't meet his eyes, still too focused on his hands, the pink creeping on his cheeks.

„Hey it's good. This is good. I'm not gonna be mad or yell at you if this what bothers you. You aren't less a man just because of it. I love you as much as always. Maybe a bit more now if that even possible" 

George took Ringo's hands and squeezed them gently, locking their lips in a loving kiss. He felt Ringo relaxing in that touch, exhaling deeply, getting rid of all the uneasiness. The thick lips slowly stretching into a smile.

„I- I- don't know what to say. Thank you Georgie” the big blue eyes were staring directly at him. 

„There is no reason to thank me. I will accept you with every thing you hide there" George touched Ringo's ribs where the heart has its place.

„In fact i have something to tell you too" George chuckled and braved himself for quite a statement.

„You too?” Ringo looked at him curiously studying his face.

„I wear chapstick” he smiled at looked at his boyfriend. He was met with a dumbfounded face of Ringo.

„What? When? We kiss and I've never felt anything” the words were leaving fast from the lips of the older man.

„Yes yes it's because i aply it for the night. That's why I'm always giving you a forehead goodnight kiss Ritchie" and now it made a prefect sense. They both understood.

The laughter filled the kitchen. They were laughing at their, yes what? That they were afraid of judging themselves less manly and strong? Is that was the case? 

„I just like raspberries” George smiled with a toothy grin.

„I know. I know Georgie...” Ringo pecked his lips gently. The love, they felt it.

The whole world seemed brighter and softer. That night George put on his favourite raspberry chapstick and left a goodnight kiss on Ringo's lips. Both of them fall asleep quickly with smiles on their faces. The feeling of fulfilment and tranquillity in their hearts.

Next day they stormed into the studio holding hands but that didn't surprised anyone. They always hold hands, joined together hip to hip.

They crossed the room, George reached for the guitar and Ringo for his drumsticks. Sitting across each other, facing themselves and looking into theirs eyes.

The younger man's nails were painted green and his boyfriend had a blue nail varnish on his. The air smelled like raspberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how much soft you're now ❤


End file.
